It's a Messed up World
by PopcornNinja
Summary: Things are going great and Camp Half-Blood. The Titan war is over and everyone is happy. But the gods still have one more curve-ball in store for our poor campers. There is a force even older than the Gods making its appearance with the help of one new camper: Melanie Beilshmidt. Rated T for foul language. Definite PruCan. Other pairing are welcome for debate. Review! Pasta!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Hi. For you new viewers, My name is PopcornNinja. If you want, You may call me Em. I. LOVE WRITING. Yay! Moving on. This happens after The Last Olympian. Before The Lost Hero. I love the other characters to death but it gets confusing. You want something in the story, please PM me. I will do my best. You know, Gerita, Usuk, I can make it happen. I AM HERE FOR YOU BROS! BTW as I upload this, it is pouring rain outside. Yay? BTW again I have no beef with Americans at all. I'm sorry if this offends you. With Pasta~ PopcornNinja.

* * *

To start, I should warn you. My life is messed up.

Okay, moving on.

My name is Melanie Beilschmidt . Although, I prefer being called Mel. I live in Manitoba, Canada. Before I go on, I would also like to inform you that I am of Prussian descent. Pretty rare, huh? Best. Heritage. Ever. C'mon! It (was) one of the best and most successful nations ever! Uh, sorry I got carried away. Anyway, moving on. I am a foster child. And I am not on the best of terms with my parents. That is, my foster parents.

My parents died when I was a child. I was shipped to a place called 'St. Susan's Orphanage'. Ghastly place. The woman who ran it was hardly a saint. Never fed us, clothed us, heck, loved us. We just paid her bills. I knew this one girl who got so sick that she almost died. The woman didn't even bring her to a hospital. A few of the older orphans looked after her. I remember standing there, watching her frail body rack with coughs. It was one of the worst periods of my life.

When I turned 9, I was taken into foster care. Honestly, I was excited. My 9 year old mind was happy to leave the orphanage. Although, I had never considered that anyone could be worse than St. Susan's. I was wrong.

One of the things that make me unusual is my appearance. I have silver hair and violet eyes. Strange combination right? I know. I get teased constantly for it. I like it, I mean, I look awesome! But, my 'family' doesn't think the same way. My foster parents are violent people. When intoxicated, they would throw things and yell at me, calling me a 'freak of nature' and 'demon child'. I don't know why. I'm not that strange….. right?

Anyways, they sent me to a boarding school. In America. Oh, America, home of the free and stupid Americans. I'm not saying all Americans are dumb, but everyone at Calhun Acadamy make way too many assumptions. I have been asked if I have a Polar Bear so many times…

The only thing worth all the ridicule is my best friend Grover. He is a grade older than me, but he's in all my classes. He has curly brown hair and brown eyes. He's really nice. He protects me all the time. He also has this weird disease that makes it so he can't walk very well. Best friends. The cripple and the freak. How Ironic. But I'm still awesome.

Moving on, We're currently halfway through the year. I don't like it here, but my parents don't want me back and Grover's the only friend I've ever had. But let's hold off on me for a little while. Let's start off where I am currently, In class, waiting for the bell to ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**Hi again! Miss me? I Wan to say hello! How are you guys? Anyway Imma cut this short. Here is the story!

* * *

I sighed. Class is so boring. I stared at the clock. The second hand clicked painfully slow. Tick. Tick. Tick. I looked at Grover. He smiled at me and tapped his foot. I smirked and looked away before the teacher caught me. I looked at the board. One of my favourite classes of the day; World History. I don't know why, but it just wasn't as enticing as it always was. I loved learning about Canadian history, and especially Prussian history.

Prussia. I always found it to be amazing. Such a strong and powerful nation. Made me proud, in some way or another.

DING!

The bell rang for the end of the day. I snapped out of my trance. Grover grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the class. "Come on, Mel! Let's go back to the dorm and study." He sure was excited. Or scared. Not much difference with Grover.

He dragged me through the hallway, getting some surprised looks from everyone. My feet dragged on the carpet. "Grover! Stop! I'm gonna die!" I said melodramatically. We went up 3 floors, where both of our rooms were.

See, in our school, we didn't need separation from the opposite sex. They thought it would be, what's the word, 'good'. I honestly think it's just another way for whores to make out with other whores but hey, that's just my opinion.

We were almost to my dorm when Brigit and her cronies, who were just terrible to me and Grover appeared. Brigit and her cronies are just stereo-typical mean girls, I guess. They didn't make me that angry, but they had their moments.

They stopped in front of us, and Brigit flipped her brown hair out of her face.

"Well, well, well." She sneered, through her teeth. "If it ain't the paraplegic and the freak of nature. How's it going Whitey?" Her friends giggled.

"Paraplegic? Whoa, Brig. Didn't know you knew such a big word." I said laying on the sarcasm real thick.

Her face turned to a sneer. "Watch your words, dumbass."

My vision turned red. I slipped into a bit of a German accent, like I did when I was angry. "Shut up! You're just jealous cause I'm so much more awesome than all of you. And my hair is Silver! Not white you stupid piece of-" Grover clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Sorry girls we gotta go." He whimpered and shoved me into my room. Brigit smirked and laughed with the rest of her cronies.

Grover shut the door, making a loud thud noise. He straightened and looked at me. "Let's study." I nodded slowly and we began our homework. Something seemed off about Grover today, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

* * *

Later, when curfew rolled around, we had got nothing done.

"Well that wasn't waste of time." I said sarcastically. Grover only shook his head and laughed.

"Listen kid," he said. "I gotta go to my dorm. See ya later my friend."

I nodded as he walked out the door. Grover is amazing. Always there when you need him. That's Grover. I sighed and stared at my ceiling. He seemed a bit off today. What could possibly be on his mind?

I saw his history books. He must have left them. I grabbed them and walked out the door, and ran to his dorm. His door was open so I just wandered right in. I stopped right in my tracks. Grover was standing in the middle of his dorm, talking to what appeared to be a…

Rainbow. Wait, not a rainbow, someone inside a rainbow. Like a hologram I guess. If that wasn't weird enough, he appeared to be talking about me.

"Chiron!" He groaned. "It's been six months. No monsters have come yet. I know she's a demigod. But she smells more… immortal somehow." He wrung his hands. "I'm bringing her tomorrow."

Chiron, I guess his name was, looked directly at me. "Grover." He said pointing. "You should make that tonight."

He jumped 3 feet in air and grabbed his chest.

"Errrrrrr. Mel! How much did you hear?" He said shakily.

"All of it. Doesn't help that you were talking to a rainbow." Said rainbow was still watching us talk. "I'm obviously really awesome- I meant needed or something. So where do we need to go?" I was freaking out on the inside. But I wasn't about to tell them that.

Mr. Rainbow Guy started talking. "We have no choice Grover." He sighed. "Bring her to camp."

"But-" He started but was too late. Mr. Rainbow had already disappeared.

"So, Grover." I said tapping my foot. "What camp? Why?"

Grover rubbed the back of his head. "I got something to tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**3 chapters in one night. I don't have anything else to say in my Author's Note. So... Ducks. Just Ducks. Bye~

* * *

After he explained it to me, I was dumbfounded. One of my parents was a Greek God? It seemed impossible. But I was the definition of impossibility. I mean silver hair? Violet eyes? Come on.

I stood up. "We leave now." He said, grabbing my shoulders.

I nodded and ran to my room. I wasn't dumb. I could tell he meant business. I grabbed the small amount of stuff I owned. Only the necessities. Maple syrup (Hello? It's so awesome.), clothing, money, and a German cross necklace that had been left to me from my real parents. I clutched my belongings to chest and went to Grover's room.

He stood there carrying his stuff. Once again he stood in front of a rainbow. This one was way bigger. He held a gold coin.

"Good thing Iris likes me." He groaned. He tossed the coin into the rainbow. "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering and let us travel to Camp Half-Blood."

I didn't really know what to do so Grover just tossed me in, following close behind.

What I saw made me gasp. I was in the middle of a camp. Like a summer camp. Beautiful, but very different, cabins in two U shapes were in front of me. Teenagers milled around everywhere. Some doing archery and some riding… winged horses? Pegasus. Some were fighting with swords. Wait. Swords? Not that I didn't love swords, It's just that it is a bit strange.

Mr. Rainbow Man (Who was apparently called Chiron.) walked up to us. Well he trotted since he was a freaking CENTAUR. I kinda had that dumb look on my face, the one comprised of shock and lack of sleep. He smiled at me.

"AH! Melanie Beilschmidt! Welcome to camp!" He gestured around us. "Grover has already explained to you right?" I nodded. "Well you won't need the orientation film then." He smiled faintly. "Well let's take you to the Hermes cabin. That's where the undetermined stay."

I gave him a confused look. "I know who Hermes is, but undetermined?"

"Everybody who is not claimed by their godly parent stays there until their parents claim them." He explained. I nodded slowly. This was making sense so far.

"Good. Until you are claimed, you will be staying in the Hermes cabin. Curfew is 10 and-" He cut himself off. He stared at something above my head. The entire camp followed his gaze. I didn't know what they were staring at."

"This soon? No! Wow!" A chorus of voices bombarded me. Chiron's excited gaze turned to worry.

"Who's symbol is that?" Grover said incredulously.

Chiron spoke very softly. His voice was laced with worry. "Oh this is bad. This is very, very bad."

I didn't know what was happening. I looked above my head, only to find the fading symbol of a Maple Leaf and a German Cross.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Wassup? Guess who's back? MELANIE FREAKING BEILSHMIDT! So... I have a plot now... I can't wait to write the dinner part... either way alchohol's gonna happen... Only three reviews? Imma little sad... :(

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" I shouted at Chiron and Grover. They didn't seem to hear me. They mumbled back and forth and I caught only part of it.

"Old forces…"

"Tell the Gods."

"They were supposed to…."

Three of us had gone into the big house after the commotion. I was really glad as I hate when people are staring at me for less than perfect reasons.

"HEY!" I shouted snapping their attention back to me. "Now, what the hell was that thing on my head? Why did it have a Maple Leaf on it? Tell me!" I was completely exasperated. "What's going on?"

Chiron sighed and put his head in his hands. "That symbol is what you get when your godly parent claims you." I nodded. I got this. So far at least.

"So that symbol is for…?" I questioned, tilting my head to the right a bit.

Chiron sighed again. "That's the problem my dear. That wasn't a God's symbol. It was a symbol for something even older than the gods." My head swam. Not a God's symbol. Then what the hell was I?

Chiron looked at me seriously. "Melanie, have you grown at all in the last year?" I shook my head. I hadn't grown at all this past year. Sure, I wasn't really tall or anything, but I knew when I grew.

Chiron looked at Grover sadly. "Now I know. My dear, you are… immortal."

Immortal? What?!

I looked at him with a smirk and laughed nervously. "H-Ha! F-funny Chiron. What have you been smoking? I am a demigod." I said rubbing my feet on the carpet.

"No. You are… hmmm. Let me tell you a story." He scratched his chin and looked at the ceiling. "Long ago, when the earth was created, Mother Earth created a special race. This race was modeled to walk, talk and act just like humans." He paused glancing at me. "But they all had one special thing about them: they represented areas of land."

"You mean countries?" I asked.

"Exactly my dear. This race would feel pain when damage would occur to their land or when something happened to their citizens. But they are immortal for as long as their country stands."

I nodded my head. "Cool, cool. What does this have to do with me?"

He shook his head. "I'm not done yet. Anyway, once later in time, the countries started to stand out among humans. They would do terrible things out of fear for these people. Burn them, submerge them," I had a horrified face on. Burning…. Oh god. "But they wouldn't die. So this race decided to hide themselves blend in with their rulers until only high ups knew about them. Now they just have fun and um…. They umm….. You…"

"They have sex?"

"Err, yes. That."

"But that's just a rumour!" I said.

"No. They are very much alive." He deadpanned. His eyes glossed a bit. "And they don't know about the gods."

I gasped. What? Why not?

"Even after the titan war, they didn't ask questions, I mean….." He paused. He frowned, twitching a little. I was starting to get a little worried until he continued.

"We have no choice. We have to get them."

Grover, who had been inexistent during the conversation, piped up.

"Quest time?" He asked slightly hopeful.

"Yes. I explain at dinner. Come, Melanie. Let's go."

"Dinner?" I asked hopefully. "I like food. Do you have pancakes?"

Chiron laughed. "Maybe. Come now, you have to meet the campers."


End file.
